You're My Plaything
by SammyChanLuvsU
Summary: No one dares to go against Izaya Orihara. . . right? Meet Miyari Saruki, a young professional ballroom dancer, who always does things her way. What happens when she accidentally runs into Izaya Orihara? Will she let him have his way or will she give this player a run for his money?
1. Chapter 1

Clouds rumbled loudly overhead as Miyari Saruki walked on the gray, cold sidewalk. The moisture in the air made her jittery. She gripped her backpack straps, hooking her thumbs between her chest and the worn leather. The dark silver sky and the slight wind didn't help her uneasiness. It was a rotten day to go to work.

Miyari opened the door to the dance studio. She could feel her boss's eyes on her but she paid no attention to him.

"Cutting it a little close don't you think, Saruki?" her boss snorted, walking up to her briskly.

Miyari aimed her movements towards the locker room, ignoring the fact that her boss was right on her tail. Haru could whine and complain all he wanted but in the end he would still force her under the spotlight for the sake of the studio.

"Saruki, how long are you going to ignore me?" Haru demanded, slamming the door behind them as he followed Miyari to her locker.

"Until you leave me alone," she finally replied.

Haru swore under his breath but Miyari only strode to her locker and proceeded to open it. Miyari didn't hate her boss. Haruka Tachibana was a good guy, twenty three years old with a long history of not just social dance but hip hop and Zumba as well. Miyari just didn't like how he leaned on her so much for the expansion of his dance classes. She did want him walking all over her just because she can dance better than him and she made sure he knew it.

Haru ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, dark amber brown eyes slightly irritated.

"I found a new partner for you today," he sighed.

"That's good," Miyari said as she opened her locker, fishing out a wrinkled dress and shoes.

Haru turned around but still remained in the room. He could at least give her some privacy as she changed attire and Miyari was thankful for that. She quickly stripped her clothes and changed into the red and black ruffled dress.

"You need to stop chasing off every guy that offers to be your partner," Haru pleaded, his back still to her. "How can we put on a performance if you are constantly changing partners?"

Miyari shoved her clothes into the medium sized locker then placed her backpack inside gently. She closed it then locked it securely.

"You told me that if I didn't please the audience that you'd release me, correct?" Miyari asked bluntly.

Haru turned around. Miyari didn't even look at him; she had finished getting dressed and was merely putting on her black dance shoes.

"Yeah, but do you think that they will come if they can't recognize the good dancers in the performance," he grunted, hiding his whine behind his manly voice.

Miyari stood up straight, her dark gray eyes locked onto Haru's.

"As long as I'm doing a fancy routine and amusing the audience, you shouldn't care if I have a good dancer with me or not," she said sharply.

Haru froze. Miyari sighed and strut past him.

"Is he waiting in the studio?" she inquired.

"Yeah," Haru replied.

Miyari nodded appreciatively and headed towards the studio. She opened the door and spotted a tall young man waiting by the stereo. Miyari glided over to him, examining his every muscle. He had semi-long black hair with chocolate brown eyes. Rippling muscles showed through his tight quarter-sleeve shirt and it made Miyari raise an eyebrow. '_Not too bad_,' she thought to herself. Black slacks and dance shoes finished off his outfit.

"Hello," the man said, extending his hand towards Miyari. "I assume you are the Ms. Saruki I keep hearing about from Haruka."

Miyari took his hand firmly and shook it. The man looked around twenty to twenty-three; not too much older than her.

"So, Haru is bragging to other professional dancers again?" she smiled gently, hiding all mischievous implications.

The youth smiled back.

"I'm afraid so," he chuckled and pulled his hand back.

Miyari chuckled innocently then slowly transitioned into solemnness.

"I don't believe I caught your name," she said, a tad of sharpness in her tone.

The man blinked.

"Oh forgive me," he said nervously. "My name is Kaname Murihake."

Miyari eyed Kaname then walked over to the stereo.

"Did you look over the routine?" she asked as she popped in a CD and turned to the appropriate track.

Kaname nodded.

"I looked it over a few times," he said, still a little nervous.

Miyari grinned and turned on the music, assuming dance position.

"Let's see how well you can perform," she smirked.

Kaname slowly walked over to Miyari. He placed a hand on her shoulder blade and took her hand.

The dance started out slow and Kaname led Miyari through a smooth waltz. Miyari paid attention to the way Kaname led and how he moved according to the music. Miyari smiled, impressed that he was moving so in synch with her. The music suddenly picked up and the dance transitioned to a fast cha-cha. Kaname's leadership grew more over bearing and he became more dominant. The synchronization started to fade away. The music and the beat were pulsing but Miyari could tell that Kaname wasn't feeling it.

The dance grew more and more dramatic then ended. Miyari broke away from Kaname as he leaned in closer to her. He stood in the middle of the room, confused. Miyari turned off the music and pulled out the CD.

"What's going on?" Kaname asked, cocking his head to one side.

Miyari put the CD in its case and aimed for the door, her long strides moving her past Kaname quickly.

"You're no different than the others. Get out," she whispered then let the door slam behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was pouring outside. Miyari hadn't bothered to put her clothes on except for her dress shirt so that she wouldn't have to worry about showing her bare shoulders to the world. It was already a quarter till seven. Haruka had begged her to reconsider Kaname as a partner. She wouldn't have it. He was lacking the connection that she craved when dancing. She would settle for nothing less. Passion was so hard to find these days.

Miyari pull her shirt closer to her body and glanced up and down the street, debating on the quickest way home.

She spotted a car in the black abyss. It had flashed its lights. No doubt it was Kaname. All of the partners Haruka had picked had an ego to match the money that spilled out of their pockets. For a young woman of Miyari's stature to reject them as if they were nothing, it defiantly hurt their pride and wallets. Kaname wasn't the first candidate that came after her.

Miyari walked bravely out into the stormy weather, rain engulfing her like a fish in the sea. The dark car slowly crawled after her. Miyari pretended to not notice. She moved quickly from street to street, making sure there were at least one or two people on the same street as her. She kept the car in her sight at all times, keeping the appearance that she was oblivious to the car. As she rounded a corner, the car suddenly swerved in front of her. Miyari turned sharply and strode into a normal-looking building, noticing men starting to get out of the car.

"Can I help you, Miss?" a lady as a desk inquired. "Do you have a room here?"

Miyari strolled quickly over to the woman, shaking out her dress as she walked. She absorbed her surroundings and confirmed that she was in a hotel.

"No, but a good friend of mine is here with my brother," she lied graciously. "They already know I'm coming and I'm not staying the night."

The lady stared at her through crescent-shaped lenses.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go upstairs," she said firmly.

Miyari shot a brief glance at a group of men in black suits walk into the building. Among them was Kaname Murihake. Miyari turned back to the woman.

"Ma'am, I'm not from here and I don't have any plans for tonight. If things take longer here I won't be able to go back home and I won't be able to supply my brother with the support he needs to run his company," she begged, her eyes brimming with fake tears.

The lady paused for a moment, hesitating.

"You won't stay the night correct?" she asked.

Miyari nodded earnestly, water droplets flying out of her hair. The woman sighed.

"All right, you can go," she said in defeat.

Miyari nodded a thank you and nearly ran to the elevator. She squeezed in just as Kaname and his troop were caught by the desk worker. Water ran down her jaw and down her neck, making her shiver. She'd make Haruka pay for the dry cleaner fee for her dress.

The door opened and before Miyari could blink, she was pulled out of the elevator and into a hallway. Kaname's burning eyes found hers.

"There you are," he said as if he was pleased with the fact that he was chasing her around town.

Miyari shrank back then ran forward past Kaname. He effortlessly pulled her back by an arm and slammed her against a wall. He held her there with his hands and blocked any escape with his muscular body.

"Hey, now," he cooed. "I just want to talk that's all."

Miyari held her head high, reducing her panting to merely breathing. Her blue-gray eyes stared deeply into Kaname's.

"I doubt that," she said.

Kaname leaned in so close all she could hear was his rough breathing.

"You can't just decide all by yourself that we're not good together," he said in a low, creepy voice. "Things like this take time to develop and grow. How do you know we won't grow on each other and become famous? Why won't you just start over with me?"

Miyari folded her arms over her chest.

"I decide who is my partner, not you or even Haruka," she stated firmly.

Kaname swore under his breath.

"Do you know how much I've spent investing in your little dance studio?" he demanded. "I planned to stay here for a good two to five years, if not longer, to build up this career and you just simply throw me out of the equation for no good reason?"

Miyari snorted.

"My reason is absolute; you didn't want to form a connection with me," she said bluntly.

Kaname blinked and Miyari sighed.

"Your own arrogance blinded, not just your own ability, but mine as well. You can't look past then end of your own nose then we will never be able to 'become one'," she explained. "Just because you have money spilling out of your pockets doesn't mean that you will win favor with every one you meet."

"You son of a – "

Irritation exploded in Kaname's eyes. He reared back, fist aimed for Miyari's face. She dodged easily, slammed her foot down on his, hard. Kaname howled and Miyari easily slammed a fist into his gut then sped around to another elevator. For once, she was glad she had heels on.

When the elevator came to a stop, Miyari got off, a crowd of people eyeing her suspiciously. She smiled and bid them a good night. Miyari quickly picked a random door and fished out her lock picking kit from her backpack. In a matter of minutes, had the door open and was safely pressed against a wall.

The room smelt manly and she groaned inwardly. '_Why is it with guys today?_' she thought to herself. There were footsteps in the hall and Miyari pressed her cold body closer against the wall.

Her heart skipped a beat.

The footsteps passed and Miyari let out a sigh of relief.

It was pitch black in the room and Miyari was desperate to see where she was. She stumbled around for a light source. Her fingers skimmed the wall desperately. The rain pounded on the ceiling and the windows. Miyari shivered in her soaked clothes and continued feeling around the room.

"Are you looking for something?" a smooth voice echoed in the room.

Miyari froze, her fingers still connected to the wall. She decided silence was the best option for now. Suddenly lights flickered to life, sending darkness to the corner to hide. A tall, young man stood by the door, fingers over a light switch.

"The light switch is over here," the man smirked slyly.

His light brown eyes burrowed into Miyari as he slowly walked towards her. Miyari shifted away from the wall, letting her arm swing to her side. She still stayed silent.

"Kind of late to be out and running around," the man said, taking a strand of her dark brown hair between his fingers.

Miyari watched the man twist her hair around his finger, barely moving her hands to her backpack. Silence spread like a flood through the room. The man's red-brown eyes shined dangerously in the light.

"Is there a reason why you've entered my home unannounced?" he asked, drawing closer and closer to Miyari.

Miyari could feel the damp clothes slide over her arm as she brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"It's raining heavily outside, y'know," she said with a tad of firmness in her voice. "Is there harm in taking shelter from it?"

The man smiled.

"So you can speak," he chuckled, twisting the strand of hair between his fingers.

Miyari shivered as water that had seep through her shirt trickled over her skin.

"So are you going to throw me out or let me stay?"

The man's brown eyes stayed locked on Miyari. Silence burned the air like a fire to a forest. The man gently pulled more hair into his hand. Miyari shivered again and glanced nervously at the door. The man smile widened.

"There's a bathroom just around the corner," he said gently, finally releasing her hair. "Go take a shower and I'll bring you some clean clothes."

Miyari stared for a moment then nodded, setting her backpack against the wall. She followed the man as he led her to the bathroom. She threw him a paranoid look when he opened the door for her and he grinned once again.

"Don't worry. I won't peek," he promised then left.

Miyari found a towel and quickly changed out of her wet garments. Graciously, she climbed into the shower. As she turned on the water, she was met with warmth. She let out a moan of pleasure. Miyari let the water run over her cold skin, enjoying every moment of it. Eventually she turned off the glorious water and stepped out of the shower.

On the counter, Miyari spotted a bundle of clothing. She quickly dried off and unfolded the clothes. '_A dark t-shirt, underwear from my backpack and pants_,' she thought as she put on the clothes with ease.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Miyari jumped.

"How goes it in there?" a male voice rang through the door.

Miyari pulled a towel over her wet head, attempting to dry it. She opened the door.

"I'm done," she reported, pushing past her host. "I hung up my clothes so don't bother cleaning them."

Miyari walked over to a large window in the living room. She ruffled her hair with the towel, sucking out as much moisture as she could out of it. The vast darkness had engulfed the city but it still breathed and squirmed under the blackness's grasp. Cars moved steadily along like glowing ants. To Miyari, Ikebukuro wasn't a city; it was a battlefield. If she wanted to survive the next day she had to fight. Everything was about survival here. After moving her three years ago, she discovered that terrible truth. When she graduated from high school, Miyari had eagerly left Ikebukuro but a year of college couldn't keep her from coming back. Somehow she loved the attitude the city seemed to carry along with the people. Miyari scanned the building surrounding the one she was in. She spotted her apartment complex a good half a mile away.

"Home sick all ready?"

Miyari watched the man approach in the window. She turned around, facing him boldly.

"No," she replied. "Just getting my bearings."

The man's sly smile widened.

"I see," he grinned.

Miyari eyed the man.

He was taller than her by a few inches and wore a plain black long sleeve shirt. Black jeans hugged his long legs and she noted socks on his feet. Miyari slowly made her way up the man's body, taking in every detail available. His build wasn't as strong as she had first thought but she could tell that he was still in good shape. The short black hair on his head, brown eyes that appeared to be red at times, thin lips that were curved into a smile. He was rather attractive. The only problem was one could smell the confidence radiating off of him. It was like he was amused by everything he saw and heard.

Miyari closed her eyes. '_Don't get carried away_,' she reminded herself. '_We're not here boy-shopping._'

She opened her eyes and extended a hand.

"Miyari Saruki," she said bluntly.

The man raised an eyebrow but slowly took her hand.

"Izaya Orihara," he grinned.

A minute passed and Miyari pulled her hand back.

"I don't plan on staying too long," she stated bluntly. "I have a previous engagement tomorrow so I can't afford to spend time sightseeing."

Izaya smiled, looking amused.

"You sure do talk politely," he commented.

Miyari ignored his statement.

"I should be out of your apartment in less than two hours or so," she finished.

Izaya's eyes narrowed as he smiled at Miyari.

"Your friends could still be waiting for you," he said slowly. "It would be a shame if something were to happen to you on your way home."

Miyari raised an eyebrow. She ran her fingers threw her hair.

"And what are you suggesting I do?" she asked, probing.

Izaya slowly reached over and grabbed Miyari's face, holding it in his hands.

"Stay here for the night," he replied, danger lingering in her words like poison.

Miyari stared up into his deep brown eyes. They were full of excitement as if he couldn't wait to hear her reply to his suggestion. Miyari swallowed and her stomach flipped. It wasn't just a plain suggestion. It was more of a demand. A smile crawled over her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"How can I trust that a man I just met won't attack me in my sleep?" she questioned innocently.

Izaya smirked and pulled the young woman closer to his face. His mouth was inches from hers.

"You can't," he whispered.

Miyari's smile widened.

"Excellent answer," she cooed, putting her hands over Izaya's and slowly moving towards his neck.

Her thumb gently massaged just beneath his jaw.

"So if I stay awake the entire night, will you still come at me?" Miyari sighed, pulling herself closer to Izaya.

Their faces were so close that if one of them moved they'd kiss. Here Miyari had exposed herself to a complete stranger. She had one last card in her hand that she could use at the last second if she wanted to, but it was up to Izaya. It was his move.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" Izaya's lips barely brushed against Miyari's.

"Do you?" she asked, her own lips barely brushing.

Izaya slowly moved one hand to her back and pulled her into his body, his mouth connecting to hers. Miyari let Izaya have his moment on her lips. Her fingers crawled into his short black hair, patiently waiting for him to stop. He did, gently kissing up and down her cheek and finally planting the last kiss on her lips. He pulled back, a twinge of satisfaction in his expression. Miyari pulled her hands back.

"Enjoy your fill?" she asked, killing the emotion on her face.

Izaya's eye lit up with interest. Miyari eyed him and raised an eyebrow.

"I must say that I'm a tad impressed, Miss Saruki," he said slowly. "I thought you'd go with the flow."

Miyari smiled and carefully pulled Izaya's hands off her body.

"If there is one thing you should know about me, Mr. Orihara," she replied. "It's that I always pick my partners, they don't pick me."

Izaya smiled gently but his red-brown eyes still were intrigued.

"You're a skill artist, Miss Saruki," he said softly.

Miyari released Izaya's hands now that they were free from her body.

"I take it that you've seen a performance I participated in," she smiled gently.

"I've dropped in to see two or three," Izaya replied. "I found your sense of control . . . very unique."

"That's just how my life is," Miyari said coldly, walking past her host and sitting down on a sofa. "I chose either to enjoy it or keep it under a mask."

Izaya grinned.

"Well I shall leave you for the night," he said gracefully.

Miyari waved a hand lazily for a good bye and watched Izaya walked away. Weariness finally took its toll and Miyari found herself lying down on the couch, drowning in unconsciousness. The idea that her host could come back didn't even occur to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came all too quickly for Miyari. The bright rays forced her to slowly sit up.

"I'm impressed that you actually fell asleep," Izaya Orihara's voice rung in her ears.

Miyari stretched and stood up, nearly smashing into Izaya who was hovering over her. She rubbed her eyes, not surprised by his presence. Izaya held up a pocket knife and held it up in front of her face.

"I was planning on killing you but you woke up," he said, sounding a little disappointed.

Miyari raised an eyebrow as she pulled her hair into a ponytail only to let it fall back down to her shoulders.

"Well you can kill me now or later," she suggested, stretching again.

Izaya stared at her, intrigued.

"You're not afraid that I am going to kill you?" he asked.

"No," Miyari walked past Izaya. "If you had truly wanted to kill me, you would've done it when you were kissing me last night."

Izaya caught Miyari around the waist, pulling her into his chest. He rested his knife against the side of her neck, sliding it up and down her skin. His face became serious.

"If I want to kill you, you'll surely die," he said a little bit too rough.

Miyari cupped his face with a hand and smiled.

"Join the club of men waiting outside my apartment," she said.

Izaya smiled.

"So this isn't anything knew to you, Miss Saruki," he commented.

"No it's not," Miyari replied bluntly, releasing his face. "They're men I use to date, men that have obsessions, or men that are mad because I rejected them. They all want me, dead or alive. Take your pick and jump in line."

Izaya stared at her for a moment.  
"Wouldn't it be easier just to scare them away by getting a boyfriend?" he asked after a while.

Miyari sighed.

"No," she said slowly. "I've tried that multiple times but all the guys were jerks and now they're after me too."

Izaya's arm constricted around Miyari's waist, pulling her even closer to him.

"Have you tried a fake relationship?" he asked.

Miyari frowned, seriousness taking over her now.

"What are you implying, Mr. Orihara?" she demanded.

Izaya smiled as if he had caught her off guard.

"If I pretend to be your boyfriend for a time, your 'friends' will leave you alone," he leaned over her dangerously. "No questions asked."

"And how would you be different than the other guys I've dated to get rid of them?" Miyari was getting tired of his game.

Izaya snapped the knife shut and kissed her tenderly.

"Allow me to show you," he pressed.

Miyari sighed. It was worth a shot. If he failed then he'd join the other attempts to clear up her life. It was all or nothing gamble. Besides it's not like she would lose anything from it. Miyari held Izaya's face in her hands and pulled him back to her lips. She kissed him soundly and pulled away.

"Shall we head to my place, darling?" she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Miyari considered herself to be a fairly good actress. She had to express emotion while dancing all the time so it wasn't anything new to her. However, Miyari had only performed with experienced actors once in a blue moon. She normally had to force her partners to play a role correctly. She didn't know Izaya well enough to know how he would react.

"Are you ready to go?" Izaya asked.

Miyari had changed back into her ruffled red dress. Izaya wore his favorite black shirt, a fuzzy jacket and jeans.

"Yeah," Miyari offered a gentle smile.

As they made their way down to the lobby, they simply snuggled next to each other. They were gawked and awed at by all who saw them. Izaya kept his grip tight as if Miyari would disappear the second he let go. Miyari simply and occasionally whispered something sappy into Izaya's ear, barely loud enough for others around them to hear and he would chuckle. They reached the lobby and Izaya had to explain to the woman at the counter that Miyari had mistaken his room for her brothers. The woman glared at Miyari and Miyari had to look away sheepishly. Izaya cleared it up with a simple kiss to her forehead and explained that it wasn't her fault. The woman at the counter forgave her. Izaya gently led Miyari to the door and walked down the street towards Miyari's apartment complex.

Her apartment wasn't elegant or large, comparing to the other well-known dancers in the business but it served her purpose; a living space for one person. Izaya gave her a look as they approached. A mob of guys stood around, each and every one of them looking pissed off.

"You're certainly popular," he whispered in her ear.

Miyari snorted.

"The fun hasn't even started," she said roughly.

A young dancer whom she had rejected a year ago spotted her and immediately rushed up to her.

"Miyari!" he shouted at her.

That did it. The herd of testosterone-pumped men turned and surrounded Miyari. Izaya had to struggle to stay by her side. The buzzing of hundred words raised against Miyari's ears, each man trying to bombard her with claims, questions and demands. Miyari took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled.

Silence followed and Miyari gave a sigh of relief.

"Can you guys be organized for once in your lives?" she hissed. "I come back home and here you all are. Do you ever think about the fact that I still have a life to get on with?"

"C'mon, Miyari," the bold Kaname stepped out of the crowd. "You know we're all here for you."

Miyari frowned and gave him a killer glare.

"Yes, you're all here for me, but what you want from me is completely different." She ran her fingers through her hair again. "Some of you want to get back together with me. Some of you want to kill me. Some of you want to make me suffer. And some of you just want to have sex and leave."

Izaya was suddenly pressing against her back with his body. His arms had coiled themselves around her waist.

"Aw," he whined aloud. "You figured me out."

All eyes turned to him. Izaya ignored them and shoved his face into the nape of Miyari's neck.

"It's been at least an hour or so," Miyari sighed. "Considering you couldn't keep your hands off of me for one minute."

Izaya kissed her neck roughly.

"You got that right," he said against her skin.

His arms constricted, pulling Miyari harder against his chest. His lips caressed her, bending her to his will. If he wanted her to move her head, he used his lips and the heat in his breath.

"Do you think these gents care if I strip you here?" Izaya asked playfully, a hand already moving towards her dress strap. "Cause you know I really want to."

One ignorant man who had once dated Miyari pulled her out of Izaya's grasp.

"I can't let you do that," he stated coldly.

Izaya grinned.

"It's not like you own her," he smirked.

Miyari stepped on the man's foot with her heels and hit him hard in the gut with a tight elbow. The man dropped to the ground without as much as a struggle. Miyari threw her hair over her shoulder and let out a sigh.

"Don't touch me so lightly," she hissed.

The group of men edged back except for, you got it, Kaname. He walked right up to her and cupped her face in his hands.

"You mean like this?" he asked sweetly.

Miyari's hands immediately clawed at his and she snorted defiantly.

"In one way or another, you belong to every man here," Kaname continued. "You can't just brush us off forever. Evade us all you want but you can never get rid of us. Face it, Miyari. You're just an item on a shelf to be purchased. You have no freedom."

"You're wrong," Miyari choked.

"She belongs specifically to me," Izaya said aggressively.

A fist flew past Miyari's head and hit Kaname right between the eyes. He landed on the ground, knock out cold. Miyari spun around only to have Izaya grab her and give her a rough kiss. When he pulled back, her pushed her tight against his chest.

"Miyari Saruki is my property," he announced loudly. "If you got a problem with that, then you have a problem with Izaya Orihara."

The group went dead quiet and immediately started splitting up, as if the mere mention of his name was death. Izaya looked around then pulled Miyari with him to the complex.

"Where is your place?" he whispered fiercely into her ear.

Miyari let him hold onto her as she led him to her apartment. She fumbled with the keys from inside her bag but eventually opened the door. Before Izaya could walk in, Miyari faced him.

"I appreciate what you did back there," Miyari said boldly. "But I have no intentions letting someone I just met into my house."

Izaya gazed at her, somewhat irritated but with his intense look of interest in his eyes. He drew closer to Miyari, putting his face close to hers.

"You don't think that I should receive payment for helping you out with your little scuffle?" he asked seductively.

Miyari held firm, her eyes hard.

"You helped me of your own accord," she said, no empathy in her voice. "Your hands have been all over me since yesterday. That's your reward."

Miyari started to close the door but Izaya's hand was faster. A smile was pasted on his face.

"Do you do this to all the guys that come over?" he pressed against the door, forcing it open. "You play sweet and innocent until it's inconvenient for you. Then you slam your door shut in their face."

Izaya sneaked his hand to her face, stroking it.

"I told you I'm not like those other guys," he continued.

Miyari pulled her head back and brushed Izaya's hand away with hers.

"Is it the fact that you got to have your hands all over me?" she hissed. "Or the fact you wanted free sex?"

Izaya's eyes lit up, pleasure beaming from his face. He caught Miyari's hand and pushed his way past the door. Miyari struggled to keep him from entering but Izaya had already squirmed through the door and entered the apartment. He pushed the door closed and eyed Miyari.

"Aren't you going to show me around, Miss Saruki?" he smirked.

Miyari frowned and planted her feet solidly on the carpeted floor. Izaya grinned and released her hand.

"You're used to men being pushy aren't you?" he chuckled.

He leaned in for a kiss but Miyari walked away to the kitchen. She opened her fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. She fetched a glass then poured the milk. Izaya lazily walked into the apartment. The smile on his face worried Miyari. She finished her glass of milk then returned the carton to its place in the refrigerator. Her stomach growled for food and she moaned to herself. Irritated now by the fact that Izaya had moved to the counter and had pulled up a chair, Miyari put a pan on the stove and proceeded to make an omelet.

"Is that for me?" Izaya asked sweetly.

"No," Miyari said firmly. "I haven't eaten in over ten hours."

Izaya trilled his fingers on the counter.

"I wonder why," he cooed.

Miyari shook her head, letting her hair fly around her before pulling it back into a high ponytail. Her guest eyed her lustfully. Miyari forced herself to ignored his gaze and work on her omelet. However her omelet died easily in her rusty hands. Omelets weren't her gig. She was used to making light sandwiches and pancakes. It was her fault for thinking that having an American roommate wouldn't be such a bad idea. Now she was obsessed with American food or at least knew how to make a lot of it.

"Is there a reason for your constant staring?" Miyari said, sitting down with her mangled omelet.

Izaya smiled warmly at her. Miyari sighed and plunged her fork into her mouth, taking in the flavor of slightly burnt egg, warm cheese, bacon, onion and pepper. She slid her fork out smoothly, making sure every last bit of the piece of omelet was in her mouth. She chewed for a while when swallowed the warm mush. She let out a soft moan of pleasure. In less than five minutes, the omelet ceased to exist and Miyari had moved to the sink to wash of her plate and load the dishwasher.

"Do you live by yourself, Miyari?" Izaya's voice purred from behind her as she worked.

She glanced over her shoulder for a second. Izaya stood in the kitchen entrance, leaning on the counter. His eyes were full of interest and lust. It sent chills down Miyari's spine; he was scarier than a lot of guys that she had face.

"I'm almost twenty so I recon I ought to by now," she said, shutting the dishwasher and turning it on.

Izaya moved closer, his footsteps growing louder from behind Miyari.

"So you're really young," he mused.

Miyari wiped her hands with a towel as she turned around. Izaya stood inches from her. She pretended not to notice.

"How old did you think I was?" she asked, putting her towel down and leaning back on the sink.

Izaya shrugged playfully.

"Oh, I don't know," he said childishly. "Twenty-one, twenty-two-ish; something around those lines."

"Huh," Miyari lost interest and look across the kitchen at the clock.

It was five past two. Miyari sprung to life, swearing under her breath. She pushed past Izaya and ran into her bedroom. She stripped out of her red dress and threw on a loose skirt and a tank top.

"Ugh, how could I forget about the new recruit?" she hissed.

"Late for work?" Izaya teased as she ran out.

"No," she replied, taking her hair out of its ponytail furiously.

Izaya caught her hand and gently took a section of her hair in his free hand. Miyari froze, eyeing her guest suspiciously. Izaya smiled at her.

"I like it better when it's down," he said in a hushed tone.

His hands somehow snaked around her waist and pulled her into him. His forehead rested on hers.

"I have to go," Miyari hissed fiercely.

Izaya's arms only constricted. Miyari struggled against the pressure of their two bodies. Izaya carefully kissed her forehead, catching her attention. He slowly moved down, kissing her eye then her cheek. He paused above her mouth.  
"What are you doing?" Miyari asked, somewhat curious.

Izaya chuckled.

"I'm playing the part of your lover," he jeered.

His lips connected to hers. It was different from all the other kisses. As soon as they connected he was alive. He moved with her movements and pressed as close as he could to her. Miyari slid her arms up Izaya's chest and around his neck, adding depth to his passionate kiss. A moment flew by and Izaya pulled back.

"I need to go," Miyari whispered.

"What if I don't let you go?" Izaya replied forcefully.

Miyari kissed him and grinned slyly.

"I'll make you," she smirked.

Izaya returned her smile and released her. Miyari grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the apartment. She paused for a moment to put on a pair of boots. She could feel his eyes on her as she locked the door and turned away. He caught her again easily in his arms and kissed her roughly.

"I'll see you again," he whispered against her lips. "And you'll wish you I never did."

He dropped her complete and waltzed off. As Miyari ran past him towards the dance studio, she could hear him mumbled to himself as if pleased with his work.


	5. Chapter 5

There were many excuses Miyari had that would convince Haruka to let her slide by for being late. Making out with her fake boyfriend was not one of them. When she ran into the studio, she explained she was working on something for her previous college program late into the night and forgotten about work the next morning. Haruka saw right through it.

"You got another rich man mad at you huh?" he sighed.

Miyari looked away and swore under her breath. Haruka patted her shoulder.

"Saruki, you're an excellent dancer," he explained softly. "But your pride of choosing partners will bring you down."

Miyari looked back at Haruka, her eyes hard.

"I always pick my partners," she hissed. "That was our agreement from the first moment I came to work for you."

"Hey, don't get mad at me," Haruka backed up. "Maybe it's time for you to get a new job."

Miyari stopped breathing for a second.

"I heard new studio is opening downtown in the red light district," he continued. "Maybe you can transfer there."

Miyari frowned.

"You're going to ship away your best dancer?" she asked darkly. "Because you don't like my choice of partners?"

Haruka sighed.

"There's a new candidate for you inside," he said slowly. "Evaluate him and we'll talk about this later."

Miyari snorted and walked quickly into the dance studio.

The man was young about in his teens, still in high school. He had a good strong build but looked light, a little taller than Miyari. His blonde hair was almost too light and looked like he dyed it using lemonade. He looked confident but eager to learn. Miyari smiled. This is what she was waiting for. Depending on his reaction to her movements and rhythm, she could rope him in and they could start on their new performance. Best of all, she wouldn't have to lose her job.

Miyari walked over to the boy and extended her hand. The teen grabbed it eagerly, smiling like he was in Disneyland.

"You must be Miyari Saruki," the boy exclaimed. "When I heard you worked here as a professional dancer I had to tryout."  
Miyari smiled gracefully.

"I'm sorry," the teen said slowly. "My name is Akira Shira."

"Do you have any previous knowledge of social dance?" she asked sweetly as she pulled her hand back.

The boy nodded.

"I barely started a year ago," he explained slowly. "But I'm the best in my studio so I figured I'd get evaluated to see if I have what it takes."

Miyari smiled again. She liked his spirit and his willingness to learn.

"Let's see then," she said.

She walked over to the stereo and fiddled with the CDs.

"Did you look over the music and steps for this evaluation?" she asked, the gentleness in her voice dying away.

"Yes I did," Akira said quickly. "I stayed up all night for weeks trying to get everything perfect for today."

Miyari put in the CD and pressed 'play'. She walked to the middle of the studio and assumed dance position. Akira was quick to join her, holding her lightly but making his presence known.

The music started quickly and was startled by Akira's sudden movements. The dance was a Spanish tango; a fast-pace romantic dance. Akira moved with sharpness and precision, putting pressure on Miyari's shoulder and back when he wanted her to move, giving her hints so to speak. Miyari studied his face closely as they moved through the steps. He was captivated by his character, a man completely and utterly in love with a women, letting his passion and love seep through. As the music slowed, Miyari was surprised that for a young man Akira's age, he could caress her so passionately. It was almost painful to pull him close then push him away.

As the dance ended, Miyari was plunged into a dip with Akira's lips pressed tightly to her chest. The music faded away and they stayed frozen like sculptures. Akira was the first to move. He carefully pulled Miyari up, his arms supporting her soundly. When he released her, Miyari wanted to demand they do the routine again. She walked quickly back to the stereo, smiling the entire way.

"Congratulations, Akira Shira," she said with pleasure in her voice.

Miyari handed him her schedule and practice times.

"I look forward to working with you," she sang. "In the big production coming up."

Akira's eyes were wide with shock and started to thank her profusely. Miyari laughed and walked him out of the studio, talking about the next practice and what to work on. Haruka caught her before she walked out the door with Akira.

"So?" he asked cautiously.

Miyari smiled gently.

"I didn't want it to end," she said and walked to her locker to retrieve her personal items.


	6. Chapter 6

For weeks Miyari practiced with Akira in the studio. She had completely forgotten about Izaya. He wasn't even important anymore. He didn't come around anymore. So Miyari forgot about him. Akira was eighteen years old. She had learned a lot about him. She learned that he was not only a dancer but loved art and sports. He played on the high school's basketball team. He was kind and sweet, never harsh or ill mannered. Akira seemed to enjoy seeing Miyari. He'd always find time to see or talk with her. She met with him almost every day. If they weren't practicing for their upcoming performance, they were playing around in the park or eating out at a café.

Miyari enjoyed Akira's company. She felt enlightened and happy, emotions she never felt with other men. It excited and thrilled her. One afternoon, Akira called her, asking if she wanted to come over to his house to discuss the last minute change in choreography. She accepted happily and eagerly threw on a thin white sundress then headed over to meet Akira outside of his high school.

As she walked down the street, she felt as if someone was watching her every move. She was used to this thanks to all of her previous stalkers and ignored the feeling. Suddenly she was aware of a familiar person standing by a building up ahead of her wearing a black shirt with coat and tight jeans.

"Well hello there," Izaya Orihara called with his eyes narrow and somehow malicious.

Miyari paused for a moment.

"It's been a while, Miyari Saruki," he said, peeling himself from the building and walking towards her. "I haven't seen you around lately. Gotten busy at work?"

Miyari eyed him and let out a sigh.

"I recently found a new dance partner at the studio so I've been going over dances with him," she said wearily.

"Oh," Izaya walked right up to Miyari, his face inches from hers. "And is he good enough for you?"

Miyari glared at Izaya's remark.

"Did you forget what I told you when we first met?" she hissed.

Izaya grabbed her face and pulled it close, his lips barely brushing hers.

"You choose your partners," he whispered. "But have you ever considered that other people use that rule too?"

Miyari snorted.

"Of course I've considered the thought," she said quickly. "I'm not the one that came up with it."

Izaya chuckled then pulled his prey into an alley, hiding them from passerby's eyes.

"Y'know," he whispered fiercely. "I used that rule too."

Miyari raised her eyebrows.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, but unlike you, I don't like it when the person I chose decides to walk away."

One of Izaya's hands slid down to Miyari's waist very slowly. He held onto her tightly, dangerously close to her body. Miyari put her hands on Izaya's chest, ready to push away.

"I told you before didn't I?" Izaya pressed on. "I told everyone that you belonged to me."

Miyari froze.

"You ran away," he said in a joyous tone. "And I wasn't happy that you did."

His mouth moved to her ear.

"I'm thinking some punishment is in order," he whispered.

Miyari pushed against her captor, struggling to back up. Izaya held her tighter.

"Oh, so now you get feisty?" Izaya chuckled.

"You never showed up!" Miyari shouted at him.

Her eyes were hard, daggers piercing Izaya's red-brown orbs. Izaya's mouth became a tight line.

"You never called, never talked to me in the street, never asked me what was going on, never wanted to get together with me!" she hissed.

Izaya opened his mouth to say something but Miyari cut him off.

"Why are you mad at me when _**you**_ were the one who ran away?" she yelled. "If I belong to you then take better care of me! If you don't want me then don't use me-"

Izaya's lips cut her off. His rough kiss twisted and turned, moving her at his will. Miyari pushed away from him quickly, finally breaking free from his hold. Her eyes conveyed her betrayal and frustration.

"You are nothing but a man looking for entertainment," she hissed, killing off emotion as quickly as she could. "I hope you enjoyed your fill."

She turned to walk away. Strong arm clamped down around her, holding her fast.

"You used me just as much as I used you," Izaya hissed in her ear.

Miyari laughed, startling Izaya.

"That may be true," she started. "But unlike you, I know how to manipulate my opponents."

"Unlike me? I don't seem to understand," Izaya pressed closer, shoving his face into the nape of her neck.

"Everything you said or did was to receive some sort of reaction from me," Miyari explained, ignoring the man's mouth on her neck. "So far I've been in complete control of every situation you've thrown at me."

"Is that so?" Izaya asked softly against her skin.

Miyari swore as her phone buzzed in her pocket. She wriggled one arm free from Izaya's hold and answered it, holding the phone on the opposite side of her head than Izaya.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Who is it?" Izaya purred, kissing her neck tenderly.

His arm slipped around her waist, holding her closely against his body.

"_Miyari-san_," Akira's sweet tenor voice oozed over the phone. "_Are you having problems finding the school?_"

Miyari smiled gently.

"No, I'm sorry," she said quickly. "A friend of mine caught me in a conversation on my way there. I'm heading your way now."

Akira chuckled.

"_I was worried you had gotten lost and I would have to come find you_," he laughed. "_I'm glad you're doing okay. I'll see you in a little bit then_."

Miyari let out a loving sigh.

"Okay, see you soon," she cooed.

Miyari closed her phone and shoved it back into her pocket. Izaya's mouth moved up her neck, kissing as he went.

"Who was that?" he asked soothingly.

"My dance partner," Miyari spat at him, pulling his arms off of her. "We can continue this later."

Izaya's hands caught Miyari's throat, not holding it tightly but keeping a firm grip on it. His mouth moved on her jaw, his fingers massaging Miyari's neck, making Miyari gasp. His lips pulled into a smirk.

"Are you running away from me?" he whispered.

"No, I'm not," Miyari replied firmly. "I'm walking to work."

Izaya's hands slid down her shoulders, sending chills up Miyari's spine. He moved his lips down the side of her neck and continued to her shoulder blades, pulling her dress down to gain access. Miyari let out a soft moan, desperately trying to control herself. Izaya laughed against her skin with pleasure.

Miyari regained her composure.

"Alright you've had your fun," she hissed, breaking away from him.

Izaya shoved his hands into his pocket, eyeing Miyari with the long lost interest he used to have.

"I'll come by later to finish our 'conversation'," he grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

Miyari walked quickly out of the alley and down the street, straightening her clothes as she went. She found the school easily. Akira waved at her from the front gates, smiling broadly. Miyari smiled apologetically as she approached.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

Akira returned her smile.

"It's fine," he said gently. "I need to talk to a teacher anyway."

Miyari laughed.

"Oh good," she mused.

Akira waved his hand.

"My house is this way," he announced.

The two of them walked down the street, talking about schooling and the studio. After a few minutes they reached Akira's house. It was larger than Miyari's apartment. The house was a gorgeous tan color with a light tan color trim. A luscious garden filled the front and side lawn.

"My mom's a gardening freak," Akira laughed nervously.

Miyari smiled.

"My parent's left me while I was young so I don't know if they were obsessed with something or not," she said softly.

The door was suddenly thrown open. A mob of children ran out of the doorway. Three girls in colorful dresses, two girls in t-shirts and short, two boys in pants and two in shorts ran out to meet the stunned teenagers.

"Akira's back!" the mob screamed before surrounded Miyari and Akira.

The children pulled on their clothes and begged for attention. Question flew out of the unbutton mouths faster than Miyari could answer. All she could do was smile gently and give polite hellos.

"Children," a loud voice called, commanding attention. "You have chores and homework to do! Leave Akira and his friend alone!"

Miyari looked across the yard to see a young woman with beautiful blonde hair. She wore a plain red dress with a white apron over it which was smeared with whatever she was baking. Her frame was small but judging from her loud voice, she was spirited. The children whined but reluctantly went back into the house. Akira scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I'm sorry, Miyari-san," he said apologetically. "They get so excited when new people come over."

Miyari smiled.

"I don't mind," she replied. "I love kids."

Akira grinned and led her into the house.

It was large and spacious. The walls were painted a gorgeous light green. Plants were either hanging from the ceiling or sitting in pots in a corner. The house was filled with lively aura.

The blonde woman walked up to Akira.

"Well, well, Akira," she hummed. "How did you get this lovely thing to follow you home?"

Akira's face burned red.

"Mom, it's not like that!" he defended.

Miyari extended her hand.

"My name is Miyari Saruki," she said sweetly. "I have accepted your son into our dance studio as my partner. He and I will be performing in a show soon."

"Mary Shira," the mother smiled.

Her face pulled into a frown after she took Miyari's hand. She turned towards her son.

"You told me you quit dancing," she hissed.

Akira swallowed.

"You see," he explained. "Miyari-san is a professional dancer-"

"That just makes it even worse," Mary threw at him. "You can't impose on others to chase a dying dream!"

Miyari took a step forward.

"I'm afraid there has been a misunderstanding," she grinned. "_**I**_ was the one that was taken by you son. He had heard I practiced there and went in to see if I was inside. I asked him to audition and immediately made him my partner."

Mary's face softened.

"You should be very proud of your son," Miyari continued. "He is very talented."

Akira stared dumbfounded at his partner. Mary almost started crying.

"I don't know if we can afford-" she started

"You don't need to worry about paying the studio," Miyari cut her off. "The studio personally pays the dancers with money it makes from the ticket sales. Akira will have no fees. I, myself, will pay for them if he does."

The woman broke and started crying. Miyari smiled sympathetically. Akira comforted his mother.

"Miyari-san told me," he said softly. "That if we do well with this upcoming performance then we will get ten percent of the product."

Miyari put a hand on Akira's shoulder.

"Akira-kun," she said softly. "Why don't we get to work? I'll feel bad if we overwhelm your mother all at once."

Akira nodded and smiled.

"We can use my room," he said quickly, his mother straightening herself and shoving her son away.

"If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask," Mary begged politely.

Miyari gave her a sweet smile.

"I'll be borrowing your son for a while," she bowed.

"Please take good care of him," Mary returned her smile.

Miyari turned to Akira. He had run off to his room and had just come back.

"Everything all set?" she asked.

Akira nodded.

Miyari followed him to his room. It was spacious enough to perform a handful of their dances. The walls were a nice shade of cream. The hard wood floor felt wonderful under Miyari's feet. A suddenly flashback of Izaya's smug face sent chills down her spine. She walked to the center of the room and assumed dance position.

"Shall we dance?" she suggested.


	8. Chapter 8

Rain was Miyari's least favorite thing. It followed her everywhere, especially after doing something successful. She didn't know why it did. It used to always catch her attention and make her depressed but after two years of living alone, it became a part of everyday living.

Miyari walked up the stairs to her apartment completely soaked in her summer dress. Water was rolling off her bare skin, regardless of clothing. She shoved her key into the lock and opened her door. Slamming the door closed, Miyari kicked off her shoes then tiptoed to the kitchen, trying her best not to get her floor wet. There was no point in turning on the lights. She knew where everything was in her apartment. Miyari pulled out a bottle of PowerAde that had been in her fridge for around two days and took a swig.

"Did you work that hard or is it still raining outside?" an all too familiar voice rang throughout the apartment.

Miyari set down the bottle and sighed.

"I don't remember giving you a key, Izaya?" she said bluntly.

"You didn't," Izaya cooed. "I simply asked one of your neighbors if they would get the landlady to open it up for me."

"And she did?" Miyari sorely wished that she had turned on the lights.

Izaya chuckled and it sounded too close for comfort.

"No, but I swiped the keys on her desk for a second to open the door," he jeered.

Miyari groaned. His game was so old she was going to die of boredom. She boldly walked out of the kitchen and towards her room, praying he couldn't find her and get a hold of her.

"If you get me in trouble I won't be very happy with you," she announced.

"What will you do if I did?" Izaya replied.

Miyari opened the door to her bedroom.

"I'd make your life a living hell," she smiled into the darkness.

She shut the door and started to change out of her wet clothes.

"How?" Izaya asked outside of the door.

Miyari sighed. At least he wasn't in her room.

"Hmm," she pondered. "I could always move in with you. I'm sure you'd get kicks out of that."

"I would," he purred.

"Oh," she said as if surprised. "Well I'll have to come up with something else then."

Miyari fished a towel out of her closet and dried her body off. She then changed into a nightgown that had been lying on her bed. It was lightweight with spaghetti straps. It was practically an evening gown but she slept in it. The end of the silky fabric came just above her toes. It was a luscious lavender color with a couple of hand sewn beads in the shape of roses. Miyari loved to wear it and would occasionally wear it in public simply because it could pass off as a dress.

Throwing the towel over her head, Miyari proceeded to dry her hair as she opened the door to her bed room and walked out. Izaya must have turned on the lights but only a few were glowing, throwing dim light around the apartment. Miyari caught Izaya sitting in her living room, watching her. She waltzed into the kitchen and took another swig of PowerAde.

"Did you get dressed up for me?" Izaya mused.

Miyari finished off the last of her drink and tossed it in the recycling bin. She slowly pulled the towel off her head, letting her shoulder blade length hair fall.

"No," she said wearily. "I'm getting ready for bed."

Izaya got up from his chair and stood by the counter.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Miyari," he purred.

Miyari walked around to the counted and stroked Izaya's face, pretending to be gentle.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Izaya," she said firmly then walked to her living room, throwing her towel on a chair to dry.

She sat down on her couch, folding her legs next to her and propping herself up on an elbow.

"What do you want, Izaya," she continued. "If you're here to sexually harass me again, I'm not in the mood."

Izaya walked over to Miyari, looming over her.

"Did you forget?" he whispered. "I came to finish our conversation."

Miyari laid down, fully extending her legs across the couch and covered her face with her hands.

"Yes, I forgot," she said, hiding a yawn. "I was only focusing on going home and getting to bed."

Izaya put his arms over the back of the couch, leaning over Miyari.

"That hurts my feelings," he whined.

Miyari ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry," she said sarcastically. "My life can't revolve around you."

"Why not," Izaya questioned, moving closer and closer to Miyari.

"I don't see you a lot," she sighed. "I told you earlier; if you don't want me, then don't use me."

Izaya suddenly moved onto the couch, one knee on the couch. Miyari saw it and scrunched up, her arms blocking her torso. One of Izaya's hands grabbed her wrists and pulled them away. He leaned in so close Miyari could barely look him in the eye.

"You never cease to amaze me, Miyari," he purred. "You always have some sort of cover that I can't penetrate. I can't help but be curious about you."

Miyari snorted.

"Same to you, Mr. Disappear," she threw back at him. "Why can't you be more like Akira?"

Izaya stared at her in shock. A smile wormed its way onto his face.

"Does someone have feelings for Akira Shira?" he teased.

Miyari's forced to calm her emotions.

"Don't you start involving randomly people," she said bluntly. "I'm talking from experience from being around him."

"So you're comparing vibes now?" Izaya pressed closer.

Miyari cocked her head as if curious.

"You actually should ask 'when have I _**not**_ compared vibes'," she corrected.

Izaya lips touched her forehead.

"What game are you playing?" he whispered.

"The same one you are," Miyari replied.

"Is your poor dance partner part of this game?" Izaya asked, kissing the corner of her eye.

"No," she sighed. "He's just a pastime. My dancing career is so slow right now anything will pass."

"You're not interested in him for a bit," Izaya purred at his lips traveled down her cheek.

Miyari tried to sit up more but Izaya's lean body prevented her.

"Depends on if he keeps biting," she leaned back into her couch.

Izaya smiled against her cheek.

"I guess I'll have to go for the catch then, won't I?" he whispered.

Izaya's lips connected with Miyari's, a mixture of gentleness and roughness. His fingers found their way into her hair. Using his slender body, he pressed Miyari down so she was lying underneath him. His mouth moved against hers, putting more and more passion in every second that passed. Miyari wrapped her arms around Izaya's neck and pulled his head, forcing his lips to press harder against hers. She quickly slid from under him and sat knee to knee with him. Skillfully, Miyari used her hands and her mouth to push Izaya down now. She kept him on the couch, letting the kiss sink in a bit more than broke off. Interest and satisfaction lingered in Izaya's eyes. Miyari pecked him on the forehead.

"I want sleep," she said forcefully. "So you will leave my apartment and I'm going to sleep until my phone rings."

Izaya touched her face gently, caressing it in his hand.

"And if I refuse to leave?" he whispered.

Miyari kissed Izaya's hand.

"I don't care just don't ruin my clean house," she groaned, getting off of her prisoner. "And if I wake up and find you in my bed, I'll make your life hell."

Izaya got up immediately and wrapped his arms around Miyari's waist, holding her fast. Miyari let out a sigh as Izaya pressed his face into the side of her neck.

"I'm tired, Izaya," she said wearily. "I've been working for eight hours."

Izaya chuckled against her neck.

"I don't really care, Miyari," he cooed. "The longer you're up, the longer I'm entertained."

Miyari turned around in her captor's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Izaya grinned down at her, his red-brown eyes glowing in the dim light.

"If I don't get any sleep," she said softly. "Then I'm going to be grumpy tomorrow and you won't be able to play with me."

Izaya raised an eyebrow and kissed her roughly. Miyari sighed and kissed him back until he released her. She walked off to her bedroom.

"Do what you will but if you wake me up, I definitely will not 'play' with you again," she threatened then slammed the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Miyari let out a long sigh as her phone started to ring. She opened her eyes lazily and rolled over towards her nightstand. She picked up her phone and stared at the Caller ID. Haruka's name flashed in neon letters. Miyari moaned and answered the call.

"Hello?" she said wearily.

"_Saruki, do you know what time it is?_" Haruka growled.

Miyari ran her fingers through her hair that was bunched up around her head.

"Time for you to leave me alone," she groaned. "It's seven-thirty."

"_Did you forget about work today?_" Haruka continued. "_Your partner is here; why aren't you?_"

Miyari shifted under her warm blankets, debating whether or not to get out.

"I'm pretty sure we have practice tomorrow not today," she stated firmly.

"_Well, you do so get down here_," he hissed.

Miyari swore under her breath.

"I'll check in when I check in," she said bluntly and closed the phone.

She sighed and rolled over, snuggling deeper under the covers. Miyari froze as she noticed Izaya's lean body lying next to her. He was propped up on one elbow, staring at her with a creepy smile on his face. Miyari let out a moan and covered move of her face with her blankets.

"I told you not to jump into my bed when I'm in it," she groaned.

"I couldn't resist," Izaya's smooth voice lingered in the air. "You're sleeping face is irresistible."

Miyari raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Is that so?" she asked lazily.

Izaya smiled at her but she could see the eye of a predator hidden behind it. He was craving something from her. Lust, entertainment or whatever it was, Miyari was determined to make sure he wouldn't have it.

"Can't I ever sleep in peace?" Miyari grumbled.

She pulled the covers back and glared at the intruder.

"Get out of my bed," she hissed. "Did you listen to anything I said last night?"

Izaya touched the side of her face.

"I'm not technically in your bed," he chuckled. "I'm on you bed."

Miyari sighed and started to sit up. Of course he would find a way to get around her rules.

"You're so peaceful when you're asleep," Izaya commented. "It's like you're a completely different person."

Miyari glanced at the man.

"Explain," she commanded.

Izaya sat up elegantly and crept closer to his prey, eyes focused and narrowed.

"It's like you're in your own world," he purred. "You didn't need your stubborn front. I could see your real face."

Miyari raised her eyebrows as is appalled.

"Izaya," she whined. "I assure you, my real face is on twenty-four-seven. Why would you think something like that?"

Izaya reached out and cupped Miyari's face in his hands. Curiosity was bursting from his eyes and him mouth was in a tight line.

"How many layers do you have to take off before exposing your true self?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Miyari smirked. She found it entertaining that this man couldn't seem to tell her acting away from her real self. She couldn't see the real Izaya either but he could be read. They were in a relationship where all they did was play around with each other.

"What makes you think I have layers?" she teased.

Izaya pulled her face closer to his.

"It's the same thing that makes me think you don't have any emotions," Izaya said bluntly as if it was her dark secret.

Miyari grabbed the front of Izaya's shirt and jerked him forward. Her lips crashed onto his as she practically crawled right onto his lap. Passion ran out of her and into Izaya's mouth. She made it distinctly clear that she was in control. She ended with a stream of light soft kisses before pulling away. Izaya raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Don't you dare say that I don't have emotions," Miyari growled. "It's not my fault that you can't dig deep enough to play with them."

Izaya stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"So I have to go deeper?" he mused.

Miyari jerked away and spun around.

"That of course depends on if I let you play with them or not," she replied.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep, Miyari?" Izaya cooed darkly.

Miyari scratched the back of her head.

"I don't," she stated, crawling out of bed.

All of a sudden, Izaya's arms constricted around Miyari, pulling her down onto the edge of the bed so that she sat between his legs. Miyari could feel the warmth of his body against her back. His face found the nape of her neck again and he nuzzled it.

"I wanna play today," Izaya mumbled into her hair.

Miyari tilted her head away from Izaya's face, as if thinking.

"That depends on what you want to play," she said lightly.

Izaya pulled her closer and kissed her neck gently.

"Of course, I want to play with you," he whispered seductively in her ear. "I want to see all the expressions you could possibly make in any situation I throw at you."

"Don't you already do that?" Miyari questioned, walking over to her closet.

"Ah, but you see," he chuckled. "We're going to be in public."


	10. Chapter 10

Miyari didn't mind being seen in public with people. Izaya however was a whole different ball game. He could do whatever he wanted and wouldn't care if anyone saw. To Miyari, she was always conscious of the 'audience' around her. She would do whatever the audience wanted, whatever pleased them. That's how she worked on stage. She could read the audience and determine what she needed to do to make them interested and entertained.

"Are you ready?" Izaya asked, standing by the bottom of the stairwell.

Miyari looked up at her escort. His greedy eyes ran over her and he smiled.

"Cream this time," he commented. "It looks good on you."

Miyari walked down the stair carefully. Her cream sundress ruffled around her knees as she stepped down each step. Her light golden sunhat and sandals made her look like she was on vacation. Izaya took her hand as she reached the bottom steps.

"I believe I told you already that flattery will get you nowhere," she said quickly.

Izaya smiled devilishly and pull on her arm, making her stumble on the last step. Miyari reached out her free hand to catch herself but Izaya already had his arms around her, holding her against his chest. His face glowed with confidence and satisfaction.

"Did the game already start?" Miyari asked, scornfully.

Izaya constricted his arm around his prisoner's back.

"You tell me," he smirked.

Miyari grabbed the front of Izaya's shirt and pulled him closer to her.

"Let go of me," she said in a hushed but aggressive tone.

Izaya smiled and kissed Miyari soundly. After a few moments, he released her.

"I'm afraid I can't do that this late in the game," he said sweetly.

He held out his hand eagerly.

"Ready to go?" he inquired.

Miyari took his hand carefully and let Izaya lead her to the people infested sidewalk. As they started walking, Izaya gently let go of Miyari's hand and slid closer to her, his hand snaking to her waist. With a sharp pull, they were hip to hip. Miyari noticed people eyeing them as if suspicious that they weren't really together. It bothered her and wouldn't let it fly. She spun in front of her escort, forcing him to stop in his tracks.

"Izaya," she said tenderly.

His eyes sparkled with excitement but the rest of his face was composed.

"Yes," he cooed.

Miyari saw a few people staring for longer periods of time. She noted the curiosity in their eyes. She grabbed Izaya's hands and made sure to stare deeply into his eyes.

"What do you want?" Izaya purred, holding Miyari's hands up to his lips.

Miyari saw one elderly woman pause for a moment while passing by. She moved closer to Izaya, making sure that she appeared to be madly in love with the man currently holding her hands.

"We're going to eat soon right?" she batted her eyes and made an inquiring face.

Izaya smiled slyly.

"Did you forget about breakfast, Miyari?" he chuckled.

Miyari nodded shyly.

"I suppose we could possibly find a place to eat at," Izaya continued.

Miyari let go of his hands and hugged him, acting thrilled.

"Thank you," she cheered. "You're the best."

There were a few people that had noticed them or had stopped to stare and awe at them. Miyari smiled and wrapped her arms around Izaya's neck then kissed him soundly. The crowd bubbled with thrill and excitement. Miyari released Izaya and beamed up at him. Izaya grabbed her face and kissed her back.

"You're so cute," he grinned at her.

Miyari let a laugh escape her lips. Surprise covered Izaya's face for a moment but he regained composition quickly. He wrapped his arm around her waist and glanced ahead.

"Shall we?" he asked.

Miyari gave him one of her rich award-winning smiles. She laid her head on his shoulder as they walked, a pleased look on her face at all times. She noted how people would smile as they passed by them. Izaya led her to a small restaurant. He picked a secluded booth and slid in, getting as close as he could to her.

"You're a sly one, aren't you?" Izaya chuckled into Miyari's ear.

Miyari didn't move. She tucked her hair behind her ear casually.

"That all depends on how you look at it," she replied.

Izaya kissed her cheek. The waiter walked up and stood there awkwardly.

"Hello," Miyari said as Izaya's lips moved up her face.

"A-Are you ready to order?" the waiter, asked staring at Izaya as if he was a leech attached to Miyari.

Miyari glanced at the menu.

"I'm hungry for waffles," she muttered.

Miyari sighed. This is Ikebukuro; there are no waffles or American dishes.

"I'll just have a glass of water," she said casually.

The waiter scribbled furiously on his notepad.

"And for your boyfriend?" he asked.

Miyari touched Izaya's shoulder.

"What do you want, Izaya?" she asked sweetly.

Izaya's lips never left her cheek for a second.

"You," came the soft whisper.

Miyari smiled back at the waiter.

"He's not hungry," she reported.

The waiter nodded and hurried away. Miyari looked around the restaurant. There were only a few people but none of them could see their table very well thanks to the projecting corner right next to their booth. They could talk privately and no one would bother them.

"Your acting surprised me," Izaya said softly. "I had thought for a moment that you started to actually like me."

Miyari smiled and turned towards Izaya.

"Izaya," she whispered, pressing herself closer to her date. "If I truly wanted to, I can make anyone fall in love with me. But there would be no fun if I did that to you."

Izaya raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"And why is that?" he questioned.

Miyari grabbed Izaya's shirt and pulled him towards her. Her lips crashed on his and she kissed him soundly. As quickly as she had grabbed him, she released her victim.

"Because I already have you wrapped around my little finger," she whispered seductively in his ear.

Her fingers trailed down his jaw and she chuckled, pulling away just as the waiter walked up. He placed the water in front of Miyari and she smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said.

The waiter looked a tad nervous.

"I-Is there anything else I can get you?" he stumbled over his words.

Miyari gave him a soft smile and shook her head.

"I'm good," she answered.

The waiter walked away and Izaya reached out for the water but Miyari intercepted his hand.

"Being a bit naughty, are we?" she teased.

Izaya smirked and edged closer to her.

"You haven't seen naughty," he whispered.

"Oh Miyari-san, I didn't know you come here," an all too familiar voice caught their attention.

Akira stood in front of their table. He was dressed casually in a t-shirt and pants. His blonde hair had been windblown, making him somehow more alluring. Miyari smiled at him.

"Hello Akira," she said softly. "I didn't expect to see you today."

Akira slid into the seat across from Miyari.

"Yeah, Haruka isn't too happy that you ditched today," he said nervously.

Miyari chuckled.

"That's Haruka for you," she said brightly.

Izaya's hand crept over to Miyari's side and pulled her closer to him. Miyari made a mental note of Izaya; he was getting a bit rowdy.

"I'm sorry," she said sweetly. "This is a friend of mine, Izaya Orihara."

Izaya's eyes glistened with pleasure and jerked Miyari's face towards his with a flick of his wrist.

"Oh we've know each other much better than that, Miyari," he grinned.

Miyari gave him a sudden warning glare. She swung towards Akira.

"Sorry; he's a bit possessive," she smiled carelessly.

Akira beamed at her, the smile reaching all the way up into his eyes.

"It's alright, Miyari-san," he said sweetly. "I'd only assume you'd be so popular since you're so talented."

Miyari pulled off a fake smile. It was only half true; she'd get popular for a time but she was never constantly popular with the guys. Most of the men that followed her around were the ones who were mad she didn't let them be a part of her life in some aspect. When she had first met Akira, she was surprised that he even knew who she was.

"It's nice to meet you, Izaya-san," Akira said politely, pulling Miyari back to reality.

Izaya shook his hand across the table, smiling innocently.

"The pleasure is mine," he replied slyly.

Miyari threw him a stern look as if to say 'don't try anything funny'.

"So Miyari-san," Akira started, grabbing her attention. "I have a question about one of the steps."

Miyari looked at him.

"Which one?" she asked, leaning over the table.

Akira looked down then back up at Miyari.

"I can't explain it that well," he admitted shyly.

Miyari smiled understandingly.

"Do you want to go to the studio so you can show me?" she asked.

Akira looked over at Izaya then back to Miyari.

"If that's okay with you," he said.

Miyari turned to Izaya.

"Wanna see where I work?" she grinned slyly.

Izaya eyes twinkled and Miyari could swear she saw the gears in his brain working.

"I'd love to," he smirked.

He turned to Akira suddenly.

"If you want, you can go ahead and we'll meet you there," he suggested, but it sounded more like an order.

Akira stood up, apparently not taking the message.

"Okay, I'll meet you there then," he said cheerfully.

His warm smile nearly melted Miyari's heart. He was amazingly cute for being in high school. As Akira left, Izaya slid closer to Miyari.

"He's awfully annoying," he smirked. "Did you see his eyes?'

Miyari scooted towards the end of the booth, nearly pushing Izaya out, implying she wanted out. Izaya didn't move.

"Are you sure you don't like him?' Izaya pressed on.

Miyari glared at him and folded her arms over her chest.

"What's with you today?" she hissed. "It's not like he's my boyfriend or something."

She scooted over again and tried to climb over Izaya. He wouldn't have it. He grabbed Miyari by her shoulders and forced her to sit down. He loomed over her, his face close to hers.

"I don't like the idea of you flirting with some other guy you know from dance class," he said darkly. "Ever since he sat down, your eyes have been glued to him."

Miyari smirked and cupped Izaya's face with her hands.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of a high school kid?" she teased.

Izaya's eyes were hard as ice.

"No," he said roughly. "You need to understand that you belong to me and me alone."

Miyari released him.

"Alright I get it," she mumbled. "Let me up."

Izaya kissed her forehead and retreated, pulling out of the booth. Miyari followed after him.

They walked out of the restaurant. Izaya's hand encased Miyari's as they strolled along. They were quiet and hardly said a word to one another. Miyari made sure her pleasant smile never left her face but when she would glance up at Izaya, his face was twisted with a sly grin. It was the kind of grin that sends shivers up your spine and makes you fear whomever he has contact with. Miyari's sweet attraction would no long please the audience around her. She changed her role immediately.

Miyari grabbed Izaya's arm with both hand and pulled him closer towards her as she stopped. His eyes couldn't hide his curiosity.

"Kiss me," she ordered.

Izaya raised an eyebrow but let his face pull in to a light smile.

"Not right now, sweetheart," he said sweetly.

Miyari's eyes narrowed but she smiled angelically.

"Please," she whimpered. "You know how hard it is for me to go so long without one."

Izaya smirked and touched her cheek lightly.

"But you don't like it when I'm rough with you," he jeered at her playfully.

Miyari released his arm and held his hand tenderly.

"Can you wait as long?" she asked innocently.

Miyari noted a few bystanders occasionally staring or pointing at them. She turned back to Izaya, who had started to slide his hand down to her neck. He drew dangerously close to her and pulled her face towards his.

"If I don't wait," he whispered. "I'll turn into a wolf and eat you whole."

Miyari sighed as if she was in a dilemma.

"Hmmm," she mused. "That would be bad wouldn't it?"

She swung their intertwined hands childishly.

"I guess I'll have to wait," she whimpered.

Izaya cuddled her face and nuzzled it with his.

"I'll reward you for your choice," he promised.

Miyari grinned.

"I'll be looking forward to it," she piped.

Izaya released her and they continued walking towards the studio.


	11. Chapter 11

Miyari made sure her body was relaxed at it could be when she walked into the studio. Haruka and Akira were waiting patiently for her and her escort to enter Haruka approached her immediately.

"Glad to see you finally showed up, Saruki," he smiled.

It wasn't one of his happy smiles. It was the smile he gave when someone outside of the dancing realm was around but directed towards the dancer. Miyari knew he wasn't thrilled with her right now.

"Akira asked me a question and I figured I'd answer it," she replied.

Her cool was starting to die off and her true colors foaming towards the surface.

"Is this charming young man your new boyfriend?" Haruka asked somewhat politely.

Izaya grinned and pulled Miyari closer to his side.

"I never though you would have guessed," he jeered.

Haruka frowned.

"How much did you pay this one?" he demanded.

Miyari released Izaya's hand that was intertwined with hers and folded her arms over her chest.

"Is my personal life suddenly interesting to you, Haruka?" she demanded.

Izaya gently touched the side of her head, pulling it towards his chest.

"Sweetheart," he cooed. "You can talk later. I want to see the dance you promised me."

Haruka's mouth nearly dropped. Most of the boyfriends Miyari 'bought' admitted that they were being paid. Izaya had just proved that he wasn't by her side for money.

Miyari sighed.

"Alright," she sighed.

Izaya nuzzled her neck, kissing it lightly.

"Thank you," he cheered.

Miyari led him over to Akira.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"W-We're actually going to do a performance?" he stuttered.

Miyari smiled gently and ruffled his blonde hair.

"We'll be fine," she promised. "Now go get dressed."

Akira nodded and rushed off towards the men's dressing room. Miyari turned around towards Izaya.

"The studio is through the double doors just ahead," she stated. "I'll see you in a bit."

Izaya gave her a confused look.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" he asked.

Miyari pointed towards the women's dressing room.

"I have a costume I'm required to wear while performing," she replied.

Izaya grabbed her hand before she could walk off.

"Don't leave me," he said softly.

Miyari could've sworn that was hints of a threat in his words. She rolled her eyes.

"Do what you want," she hissed, irritation bubbling.

She spun around and marched into the dressing room. Normally Haruka would come in and argue with her as she got dressed but Izaya was not Haruka. As she pulled a luscious black dress from the costume rack, she spotted Izaya leaning against the wall by the doorway, his red-brown eyes fixed on her.

"Do you mind?" she raised her eyebrow. "I typically like to change without people staring me down."

Izaya smirked.

"There are security cameras in here," he stated playfully. "How come they get to watch and I can't?"

Miyari sighed. She should've predicted that kind of response from him. She walked over to her locker and boldly started to change into her costume. She ignored the burning on her back from Izaya's eyes. She made sure to dress quickly so that she wouldn't have to worry about Izaya seeing something embarrassing. But the dress was designed to expose a lot.

The black dress was made to be tight, especially around Miyari's stomach and hips. From the waist down however, ruffled cascaded down to the floor, even with her black stilettos on. A narrow slit traveled up to her thigh, almost touching the beginning of her fishnet tights. The top of the dress was just as revealing as the bottom. The neck like was sharp and cut off low enough to see a good percentage of her bosom. The back of the dress was almost completely bare except for the corset designed across it. The sleeves were transparent that were only connected to her body by a hole of fabric that was meant for her middle fingers on each hand and a dark collar that reached the middle of her throat. The sleeves were tight but not as tight as the material around her stomach, giving her arms some air to breath.

Izaya's eyes ran over her as Miyari twisted her hair up into a fancy bun.

"Don't you look fancy," he commented as she strutted up to him.

Miyari grinned.

"Akira and I have been working on a tango for the last few rehearsals," she informed him. "There are a lot of complicated dance moves and it's going to be. . ."

She paused for second searching for a good word that wouldn't set Izaya off.

"Extreme," she finished.

Izaya's hand gently touched her face and skimmed all the way down to her waist, eventually resting on her revealed back. His lips touched her forehead and he kissed all the way down to her ear.

"If he touches you in a way that I find offending," he whispered. "This day will not end well for both of you."

Miyari snorted and pulled away from him.

"I'm doing my job which is dancing," she replied. "If you're not captivated by me or my partner then find somebody better."

She walked out of the room and into the studio where Akira as well as Haruka waited for her. Her footsteps were loud, demanding the attention of the audience. Akira waited for her in the center of the floor while Haruka stood by the stereo. Izaya strolled into the studio and sat down in a chair against the wall, his eyes glued to his prey. He gaze was unyielding and intense, as if daring Miyari to defy him.

Akira took her hand in his, taking Miyari back to reality.

"Miyari-san," he's voice was firm and unusually fierce. "Please let me get into my character a hundred percent. I want to test my abilities."

Miyari sighed and assumed dance position.

"Akira-kun," she smiled. "If you didn't do that then how do you expect me to get into mine?"

The music started and the two of them immediately became serious. Akira pulled Miyari close as his hands moved up her back slowly, allowing them to get caught on every little thing. His face pressed close to hers and their bodies nearly brushed each other. Miyari pushed away only to be pulled back by Akira. The tango would become completely intense from here on out.

The performance was supposed to be a passionate struggle for the two characters in a desperate fight to show affection. Miyari's character was supposed to be scared and intimidated by Akira's but Miyari took a different spin on it. She made her character uninterested but yet completely taken by Akira's passion. Akira's character was trying to corrupt and conquer his desires to be with Miyari's persona but no matter how hard he tries to ensnare his lover she slips away. In the end, Akira would finish the dance winning Miyari but they had never decided on how exactly to end it.

As the complex pushing and pulling tango continued, Miyari kept a sharp eye on Akira's movements. In places he forgot steps he would improvise and let Miyari show off. He never stopped impressing her with how synchronized he could become with her.

Suddenly Akira took control and spun Miyari away from him as if pushing her away in defeat. She ended up stopping right in front of Izaya. She froze for a second but immediately continued on. She took two long strides but never completed the third. Akira's arms encased her and he dragged her back towards the center of the studio. As the dance was slowly coming to a close, Akira smirked slyly and Miyari could feel an alarming going off in the back of her mind.

Akira pulled his partner forward into a lunge, attempting to land a kiss on her lips. Naturally Miyari pulled away but he would simply bring her back. They did the routine a few times, getting faster and faster each time. All of a sudden, Akira dipped Miyari just as the music ended. His face was inches from hers. They had to hold the dip until directed to, which was Haruka's job. Akira must've known this as well despite his inexperience in professional dancing, because he took his chance. Miyari felt his warm breath on her face and in an instant she felt Akira's warm lips against hers. Time moved slowly but Miyari didn't dare move until she was told to.

"That was brilliant," Haruka's voice broke the silence.

Akira released Miyari and she stood up carefully. Even though the dance was over, the audience was still watching the stage. If Miyari turned to Akira to demand why he decided to kiss her, the audience aka Izaya and Haruka, would know that the kiss was obviously not part of the performance.

"I am thoroughly impressed," Haruka announced walking up to the two dancers. "I never thought I would see the day that you would dance so flawlessly with Saruki, Shinra."

Miyari gave him a sweet smile even as Akira's arm wrapped around her back.

"You finally have a partner that you can be serious with," Haruka beamed. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Izaya stood up, catching Miyari's attention.

"I have to admit," he said smoothly. "I was impressed as well."

He walked right up to Miyari.

"You completely seduced me," he jeered. "Congratulations."

Izaya's eyes met Akira's and Miyari could swear sparks started flying. Izaya smirked suddenly and Miyari sent him a glare.

"Akira," he grinned. "Would you like to join Miyari and me as we finish our date?"

Miyari was wrenched out of Akira's hold and into Izaya's.

"C'mon," he teased. "I'll be fun."


	12. Chapter 12

Miyari felt a little awkward walking between Izaya and Akira. She could feel all the attention riding on her shoulders. They would make small conversation but it wasn't good enough to fool Miyari. The tension was still there.

Izaya's hand brushed hers suddenly, catching her attention. His fingers tangled in between hers and he pulled her hand up to his face, kissing the back of her hand gently.

"Where do you want to go?" he cooed.

Miyari could feel Akira's stare burning into her skin. She didn't like it.

"How about the park?" she replied. "I need some place quiet and full of nature."

Izaya raised an eyebrow but smiled slyly never the less. Akira nodded solemnly.

"The park sounds nice," he agreed.

They walked silently to the park, Izaya constantly trying to pull Miyari closer to him but she wouldn't have it. Not with Akira standing next to her. If Izaya threw things out of whack between her and her partner, their upcoming performance would be a disaster. That was the one thing Izaya couldn't play with today.

The walk to the park was smooth and Miyari was relieved to know that whatever gang hung around in the area was obviously taking a lunch break. That was the main thing that bothered her when she moved to Ikebukuro, running into gangs. So far she hadn't run into any which she felt blessed.

Miyari took a deep breath in, inhaling the scent of trees and grass. Thanks to her job and her cluster of 'fans', Miyari rarely had time to go the park unlike when she first moved to Ikebukuro. Miyari dashed off to a clustered group of trees and stood under them. A sudden burst of laughter made her turn around. Akira was doubled over, laughing loudly. Izaya merely had a smirk pasted on his face in amusement. After spending weeks with Akira, Miyari didn't know he could be so open. She just simply took him as your average high school kid, mixed with a shy personality.

"I-I'm sorry, Miyari-san," Akira begged through his laughter. "But you just look so cute."

Miyari stared in confusion. She was rarely called cute and when she was, it was always Izaya doing it. She wouldn't call herself cute, considering the fact that she was merely nineteen. Miyari acted rather mature for her age, which she got from graduating high school and college early in life, and was determined to appear as such. Her acting skills helped with that.

"Hey, Miyari-san," Akira suddenly called out, catching Miyari off guard. "I'm gonna join you!"

He took off, sprinting towards her. Miyari grinned playfully and dodged away from him at the last second. Akira predicted her movements and wrapped an arm around her waist, trapping her in his arms. He lifted her up easily and spun her around as if she was a little kid. A wild laugh escaped her lips as he spun. After a while he stopped and allowed her to gain her footing. Miyari couldn't help but laugh out of excitement. Akira knew how to make her feel like she was in high school again.

"Your hat flew off," Akira chuckled, fixing Miyari's messed up hair. "I'll go get it."

He took a few steps and held up her golden sunhat, presenting it to her.

"Here you go, Miyari-san," he grinned.

Miyari couldn't help but giggle and accept the hat.

"Miyari," Izaya's voice rang out. "Come over here a second."

Akira's face became clear of all playful emotion and walked with Miyari back to Izaya. Miyari raised an eyebrow as she approached her 'date'.

"Yes?" she inquired.

Izaya chuckled and cupped her face in his hands.

"How did you get so lively?" he teased her. "I can't help but feel you're going to get stolen from me."

The words were light and joyful but Miyari could detect the malice within them. She was being scolded by him again. Izaya glanced at Akira.

"Akira-kun," he grinned. "You look tired after horsing around. Why don't you get some drinks for all of us?"

Akira's face conveyed mixed emotions but he left obediently. Izaya took Miyari's hand and led her to a nearby bench. He sat so close to her, she couldn't doubt that he could feel her every movement. His hand encased hers and kissed her hand slowly.

"I can't help but feel that you're trying to flee from me," he said lazily.

Miyari sat up straight, trying to look like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"I merely just went to look at the trees," she mused.

Izaya leaned into her, his lips inches from her ear.

"You acted like you were edging him on," he said softly.

Miyari pushed on Izaya's chest, trying to force the man off of her.

"You're misunderstanding," she said calmly. "What's wrong with playing around with someone else for a minute or two?"

Izaya moved quickly, pressing Miyari to the seat of the bench. He rested his elbow next to her head and let his fingers play with her hair.

"What's to misunderstand?" he asked sweetly, his twisted smile darker than usual. "I understand the occasionally urge to play with someone else too."

His forehead rested against hers and their eyes locked into a suspended battle.

"But when one of my toys decides to forget who the owner is," he breathed. "I get a little upset."

His fingers tugged on the sleeve of her sun dress, dragging it over her shoulder.

"And then I start doing things that I know I shouldn't," he whispered.

Miyari smiled and let out a small laugh.

"And you believe that I'll just let you do whatever you want to me?" she asked.

She grabbed the man above her by the front his shirt and flung him off of her into the walkway. She sat up, straightened herself and stood up. Izaya was on his feet, chuckling as if he found her behavior a joke. Miyari folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Izaya laughed. "Of course I would want you to fight back. It wouldn't be fun if you didn't resist me."

Miyari walked up to him, eyes locked on to their target.

"Does that mean I have the right to make you struggle and strain?" she asked seductively.

Her arms wrapped around Izaya's slim waist. Her lips found the nape of his neck and her hands lost their post to secure themselves to the sides of his face as her lips traveled up to meet his. Izaya's hand grabbed hers, rewarding Miyari with short quick kisses.

"I suppose I could let you try," he sighed.

As if triggered, Miyari smiled, gave him a smooch and untangled herself from Izaya.

"Then let there be war," she said in a hushed voice.


	13. Chapter 13

The sky was dipped in a fresh wave of color equal to that of a bowl of tropical fruit. Oranges, luscious reds and touches of yellow graced the earth. The earth would sigh and the sun would sink a little lower. There was still enough light that the residents of Ikebukuro didn't need to turn on lights to see. The park was over flowing with meshing colors as light scattered through the trees and touched the green leaves.

Miyari was completely taken by the glorious view. She could rarely see a sunset, or a sunrise for that matter, thanks to her tight work schedule and Izaya's visits.

"Breathtaking," Akira sighed as they strolled along.

Miyari smiled sweetly.

"Yes," she replied.

She was finally relieved of tension thanks to Izaya having to leave after receiving an urgent business call. He graciously allowed Akira to escort Miyari for the rest of the 'date' but he didn't look very pleased when he said the words. For now, Akira simply let Miyari walk around in the ever color changing park, arms linked.

Akira slowed his pace for a moment and Miyari caught his head dropping to stare at the ground, focused as his mind whirled.

"Is something wrong?" Miyari probed.

Akira's head shot up and he smiled.

"No," he grinned. "I'm just thinking how relaxing it is to be here with you."

"Without Izaya," Miyari finished for him.

Akira completely stopped. His eyes spilled his concern.

"N-No, it's not that," he stammered.

Miyari eyed him.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

Akira's arms slid to his side and Miyari's hand touched his.

"I don't know how to describe my emotions," he said softly. "I'm worried but angry at the same time."

Miyari raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" she pushed.

Akira's free hand touched hers. His thumb gently passed back and forth over her skin.

"I can see the stress you carry when Izaya is around," he said gently. "It's like if you make one wrong move it's game over. And the way he watches you as if he's expecting you to trip up. I hate it."

Miyari stared down at the ground, feeling slightly guilty. Her game with Izaya was starting to become transparent to those around her. She was gambling with not just Izaya but with Akira now too.

"My relationship with Izaya is difficult," she said softly. "I can't really explain it very well so that you can understand."

Akira's hands traveled up to her elbows, pulling her somewhat closer to his body.

"I don't need to understand," he replied. "I just want you to be safe."

He lowered his head to see Miyari's eyes. Like magnets, his light green eyes attracted her and she slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze. Akira smiled lightly and gently touched her face.

"You can trust me with anything, Miyari-san," he grinned. "We are partners after all."

Miyari returned his smile.

"I haven't forgotten," she said quietly.

Akira beamed suddenly.

"Do you remember the time we came to the park and that poor little girl lost her grip on her dog's leash and it ran away?" he asked quickly.

Miyari nodded, remembering Akira chasing after the dog wildly.

"She was so happy when you crawled out of the bushes with the dog," she chuckled.

"Feisty thing ran right under those bushes on purpose," Akira grumbled. "I got all dirty thanks to him squirming around."

Miyari laughed. When Akira had finally crawled out of the bushes, he and the dog were covered in mud and leaves. Turns out there was a large mud puddle under the bush so when Akira dived into the retrieve the dog, they got drenched in mud.

"Well, you were smiling when you crawled out," Miyari grinned.

Akira pouted, eyeing her shyly.

"I was trying to impress you," he said.

Miyari laughed.

"You've already done that," she stated.

Akira raised an eyebrow.

"When," he demanded.

"When you came to the studio to audition," Miyari replied.


End file.
